Week at Capsule Corp
by Linzey
Summary: Capsule Corp. invites Gohan's Class to spend a week there.
1. Shock

Linzey: Welcome to my first Fic. Pan: This fic is another torture Gohan story. Poor Dad Linzey: I know but that shows him how much we like him. Right Readers! Pan: Ok Linzey: Ok my stories' Gohan is very much like teenage Gohan. Except he train and is still the strongest saiyan. Pan & Linzey: Disclaimer time! I/SHE DOESN"T OWN THESE CHARATERS OKAY! Linzey: Ok on with the story. " "taking ( ) thoughts * * saiyan mates talking to each other through their minds ****************************** Day: Friday Time: 2:50 P.M. Place: OHS ********************* Gohan was sitting at his desk waiting for the bell to ring. (Ten more minutes then the weekend) Gohan thought. Mr. Clark cleared his throat. "Students I have an announcement. Next for the whole week we'll be stay at the Capsule Corp. to learn about it and work there. So on Monday bring clothes for the whole week and be here an hour earlier." BBBBRRIIIINNGGGG "That's the bell goodbye and have a good weekend" Almost all the teenagers where all so excided about it except one who was in shock right now and all that was going through his head was (next week is going to be the worst week of his life). ************************ Linzey: How right he is. Pan: Poor Dad. You're not going to torture him too badly. Linzey: No I'm not the readers are. This is an interactive fic where people choose the torture and I write about it. So please review! 


	2. Mom

Linz: We'll I'm back with the next chapter.

Pan: Yep! So what's happen in this chapter?

Linz: Gohan is going to ask Chichi to go on the trip.

Pan: Oh Dende! What's Grandma going to do Daddy?

Linz: Just wait and see. BBBBWWWHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!

Pan: She finally cracked. OK. Disclaimer: REPEAT AFTER ME. LINZEY DOES NOT OWN DBZ OKAY!

Linz: HHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ^stops laughing^ Oh yeah. Remember when I said this is an interactive story, well at the end of the chapter I'm going to give you some choices on the torture that will happen to Gohan, and the one with the most votes win.

Pan: Ok, on with the story.

*****************************************************

Place: Son House                  Time: 3:50

         Gohan arrived 30 minutes late at his house, because he sat in class till 3:30 in shock. When he landed, he got hit on his head. "OOOUUCCCHHH!!! MMOOOMMM, what was that for??" he asked rubbing the bump on his head for the infamous Frying-Pan-of-TerrorTM.

         "You young man were supposed to be here by 3:30, so I can go shopping without your little brother," She said, " well since you decided to be late today, I sent Goten to Bulma's place so you and I can go shopping together. Well come on, NIMBUS!" She grabbed Gohan's shirt and pulled him along onto the yellow cloud.

         While she was doing this, all Gohan could do is think about how he must be cursed some how.

****************************************

Place: Satan City Mall        Time: 4:45

         "Oh Gohan this outfit will be perfect for next week while your at Capsule Corp." Chichi said.

         "What!!!! You mean you know about the field trip, but how…" Gohan just figured it out, "Bulma told you didn't she."

         "Yes, she did," Chichi said.

         "Then why didn't you stop her from doing this," Gohan asked.

         "Why," Chichi questioned Gohan.

         "Maybe because we could be found out by people," he said franticly.

         "That is not going to happen, Gohan. You worry to much, and anyways while your there Bulma is going to check out the girls there to see if any are good enough to be your wife and give birth to my grandchildren." Chichi said happily.

         (Oh no their going to start looking at future mate for me, and why do I think this week well not get any better) Gohan thought. 

*****************************************

Place: The Lookout           Time: 4:50

         "Because you are right Gohan," Dende crackled evilly, "HAHAHAHAHAHA, it is fun being evil from time to time."

******************************************

Linz: He's right you know. BBBBBBBBBWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Pan: Here we go again. Snap out of the mad scientist mode, so we can finish this ok!

Linz: Ok!

Pan: Onto the choices for Dad's torture

Linz: Choice A: The normal Gohan goes to the Capsule Corp. and Bulma meets them and starts talking to him making everyone go into shock.

Pan: Choice B: Vegeta feels Gohan there and attacks him because he wants a good spar shocking the class.

Linz: Choice C: Goten and Trunks see the hiding Gohan, who is trying to hide from Bulma, and start attacking him.

Pan: And if you vote enough she might put more than one of the choices in the next chapter.

Linz: Well that's it for this chapter, so See Ya Later Bye! * Jumping up and down waving to the readers *

Pan: * giving Linz a what are you on look* Ok what she said, maybe.


	3. Vegeta

Linz: Welcome to Chapter 3.

Pan: (Eating some food I made her) Whap ws wahapping wn whis whepwer?

Linz: What??? Don't talk when you have food in your cause I cant understand you.

Pan: (swallows) I said what is happening in this chapter.

Linz: OH! Well in this chap. it is Monday & they are going to Capsule Corp.

Pan: Oh Ok, by the way what torture are you going to do?

Linz: The Vegeta one BWWWAAAHHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Pan: There she goes again. Ok disclaimer: Linz does not owner DBZ, cause if she did do you think she would be writing fanfiction.

Linz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ON WITH THE STORY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

***********************************

Time: 6:50 A.M. Place: Son Residents

            Gohan was asleep in his bed when annoying little thing decided to attack his brother. "Brother, Bother, Time to get up," Goten said jumping up and down on his brother's back.

            "What huh." The tired Gohan said. "Brother, Time to get up. Mommy told me to get you up but if you don't I can always get mommy to wake you up." Goten said smirking at Gohan. "Goten, you have spent to much time around Trunks I swear.

            "BOYS, IT'S TIME TO EAT, SO COME & GET IT!" Chichi yelled.

            "YAHOO! FOOD!" Goten screamed blasting out Gohan's poor ear drums. Goten grabs Gohan's hand & start dragging him downstairs.

             At the table, you see two mountains of food. Gohan pain was forgotten as he saw that food than he & Goten rushed over & ate their food.

            It was 7:15 by the time he finished. Chichi said, "Gohan go get dress for your trip & your bags are by the door and don't forget them.

            (Oh damn I forgot about the week at Capsule Corp.) he thought

            ** 5 minutes later **

            Gohan grabbed his bags & said good bye to his mom & brother than left for school.

            ** 20 minutes later **

            Gohan arrived to see everyone was there early & in some fancy work clothes, while he was in his normal clothes.

            "Hey, Dweeb did you forget we were going to the Capsule Corp. or something," Sharpner said

            "No why?" Gohan said innocently.

            "Because your not dressed up you nerd, I guess you don't have as many brain cells as we thought," he said.

            "Shut up, Sharpner, just because he did not dress up does not give you the right to talk to him like that and if you ever talk to him again like that you'll have to deal with me." Videl said.

            "Whatever you say Videl, whatever you say," he said scared of what Videl might do to him.

            "Thanks Videl, I owe you one," Gohan said.

            "Good see you later than," as she walked away Gohan thought on how good she looked. (What the hell! Why was I thinking that) {Because I thought it } (Who are you) {I'm your sayian side, but you can call me your inner-vegeta } **[ An: I got that idea from FrozenFlower's Fic & I made it my own] (but why did you think of Videl that way) {Cause she would be a good mate, well good bye I'm tried of talking to you} (What, wait, ah man does that mean I like Videl. Oh great know I'm confused)**

            "Time to get on the bus everyone" Mr. Clark shouted. Everyone got on and they were off.

**** Hour later at Capsule Corp. ****

            Vegeta was in the GR trying to decide what he should do for training today but that's when he felt Gohan's Ki. (Good now I can have a challenge today) He hide in the shadows & lowered his ki and waited for Gohan to show up. 

            The bus pulled up to Capsule Corp and the class got out. They were about to go inside the building when Gohan got attacked. A short man with gravity deifying hair started punching and kicking Gohan. The class thought Gohan was doomed but instead he was blocking all the hits and looked like it was very easy to him, and that really ticked the man off.

            "Brat!!!!!!" the man yelled

            "Hi, Veggie!"

            "Died, 1st brat of Kakarot."

            "NO HE WILL NOT VEGETA!!!!!!" yelled …

************************************************

Pan: Oh cliffhanger, NOT!

Linz: Actually it's not Bulma

Pan: What than who is it?

Linz: You just have to wait & see

Pan: Ok on to the voting choices

Linz: A: Yamacha shows up & pisses off Veggie

Pan: B: Bulma & the mystery person decides to tease Gohan

Linz: or C: Hercule shows up and pisses off Veggie

Pan: Cool I hope it's C

Linz: buts that's your grandfather

Pan: But he is so annoying.

Linz: Good point!

Both: SO PLEASE REVIEW SO YOUR FAVORITE WILL WIN.

Linz: Bye

Pan: See ya!


	4. Hercule

Linz: Welcome to Chapter 4!

Pan/Trunks: (MAKING OUT)

Linz: guys! Guys! GUYS! Ah man still no answer. (Answer comes to her) TIME TO EAT!!!!!

Pan/Trunks: Huh!?!?!?!? WHERES THE FOOD!!!!!!!

Linz: There is none I was trying to get your attentions.

P/T: OH!

Pan: Next Chapter huh.

Linz: Yep! Oh yeah, Welcome to the story Trunks.

Trunks: You're welcome!

Pan: So who won the vote?

Linz: C did by 5 votes.

Pan: Cool! Grandpa Herc is gonna get it.

Trunks: Sweet!

Linz: Yep & on with the story.

**********************************

            … yelled Chichi.

            "MOM/WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Vegeta & Gohan yelled.

            "Mom?????????" the class said.

            "Gohan, I'm just dropping Goten off as well as some food for you, Vegeta, and the boys." Chichi said.

            "VEGETA!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!!! GO TO THE GR & LEAVE GOHAN ALONE OR ELES YOU ARE GOING TO BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR THE INTIRE TIME THE CLASS IS HERE!!!!" yelled Bulma, who was busting the eardrums of the 2 sayians.

            "I'm going, I'm going you bitch," grumbled Vegeta.

            "I heard that you bastard," Bulma said. "Well now that my husband is gone lets get started."

            The class was just standing there in shock. Finally, one boy raised his hand.

            "Yes, you have a question," Bulma asked.

            "Yes, I want to know do you know Gohan?" he asked.

            "Why yes I do, I believe it's been almost 13 years since we first met, right Gohan." She said.

            "Yes, Bulma," mumbled Gohan.

            "Bulma, I've got to go, I'll see you later, bye Gohan," said Chichi.

            "Ok, see ya later Chi," Bulma said.

            "Bye, Mom," Gohan mumbled again.

            "OK on with the tour," Bulma said.

********** an hour & a half later **********

            "And that is Capsule Corp. Main Lab," Bulma said, "next we will be going to Design Room."

            Gohan, who wasn't really listen to Bulma, because he knew the Capsule Corp like the back of his hand, was trying to keep away from his class because ever since they found out he knew Bulma they have been staring at. Or glaring in Videl's case.

            Just suddenly, ran in a Capsule Corp employee. Who was screaming, "Miss Bulma, Miss Bulma you won't believe who is here to see you."

            "Who is it Sarah, because I have a tour going on right now," Bulma said.

            "It is I the savior of the world, Miss Briefs," and in walk the idiot known as Hercule.

            "Hello, Mr. Satan. I thought I told you to not to bother me again, because I'm not giving you that jumbo jet early you just have to wait for it," said the pissed off Bulma.

            "But, Miss Briefs, Bulma, I need it and in return you can go on a date with me," he said trying {and the word is TRYING} to flirt with Bulma.

            The whole class, except Gohan & Videl, was talking about how lucky Bulma was but they forgot one thing, one dangerous thing. Vegeta.

            Vegeta, who felt his mate's anger & disgusted, decide to find out what was the matter left the GR. Goten & Trunks who were in the GR with Vegeta followed him. What he saw totally ticked him off when he found his mate being annoyed by the afroed idiot.

            (Good bye Hercule it was nice knowing ya. NOT!) Gohan thought as soon as he saw Vegeta.

            "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY MATE YOU BAFOON!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Vegeta?

            Hercule turned to Vegeta & said, "Hey little man who are you?"

            Bulma, Trunks, Goten, & Gohan all cringed, because if there was one thing you are not supposed to do to Vegeta it would be not to comment on his height.

            Vegeta now lost is and jumped on Hercule. In less than 1 second flat Hercule was getting his ass kick from here to the other dimension. Gohan had to run and grab Vegeta to stop him. Vegeta thrashed in Gohan's arms. Bulma & Videl ran to Hercule. Hercule was a bloody mess. He had cut bleeding & tons of burses 

            Bulma yelled to Trunks, "Go get a sunze bean."

            Trunks said, "Do I have to he looks better like this."

             "Now Trunks," not to piss off his mom more he left to get the bean, "Gohan take Vegeta to the GR and try to get his rage out ok."

            Trunks passed them with the bean. "Here, mom." Bulma took the bean and shoved it down his throat. In less than a minute he looked like the old Hercule again. Bulma got up and said, "And that is the reason not to tick off my Husband."

            The class just stood there in shock. Until one said, "He just wasn't ready & that's why he didn't win." "Yeah" said the rest of the class.

            Bulma just rolled her eyes. She said, "Will get back to the tour. Sarah!"  The worker said, "Yes, Miss Bulma." "Stay with Mr. Satan until he wakes up then tell him to leave." "Yes, Miss Bulma."

            But while Gohan & Vegeta are in the GR, & Bulma giving the tour who is watching the two little demi devils.

*********************************************

Linz: DUN DUN DA!

Pan: Oh great what are you & Goten going to do now.

Trunks: I don't know?

Linz: Of Course you don't the Read get to choose.

P/T: OH!

Linz: OK onto the choices: A: Trunks & Goten use the time machine to bring GT Trunks, Goten, Pan, & Bra to the past.

P/T: WHAT BRING US BACK TO THE PAST

Linz: yep! Your turn Pan.

Pan: B: video taping Gohan & Vegeta than showing it to Videl.

Trunks: Or C: following the tour group & shooting small ki balls at people until Gohan comes and yells at them getting people even more interested in him **[example: Videl]**

Linz: Well that's it for this Chapter. Bye!

P/T: Bye!


	5. Demi Devils

Linz: Hi! Welcome to Chapter 5!

P/T: So which one won?

Linz: Well since a lot of people reviewed I decided to do all 3.

P/T: ALL THREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: YEP! (SMILES) Now do the disclaimer.

P/T: (Still in Shock) Linz does not own DBZ so you shouldn't sue her.

Linz: Ok on with the Fic!

********************************************************

            Trunks & Goten grabbed the video camera from Trunks' room & sneaked down to the GR. "Goten remember to keep your ki down so they don't feel us," said Trunks.

            "Trunks what are we going to do with the tape after we finish the recording Big Brother & Mr. Vegeta?" asked Goten.

            "You remember that girl who was glaring at Gohan & then went to go help Mom with the idiot," Trunks asked.

            "Yah I remember her she reminded me of Mommy, why?" he said.

            "Well I say we put the video in her backpack, so she finds out about Gohan & annoys him with it." Trunks said.

            "Oh Ok, hey after this want to play ki marbles?' Goten asked.

            "No I have a better idea but I'll show you later." He said with a smirk.

            "OK!" Goten said happily.

***** Half an hour later *****

            Goten & Trunks sneaked into the designing room where the class was at. The found Videl, who put down her backpack for a bit, & stuck the video in the backpack, then hid behind something. Trunks then showed Goten his idea.

            "I say we do some target practice on these people with some small ki balls." Said the smirking Trunks.

            "Ok," Goten said smirking as well.

            "Goten, I may just corrupt you yet," Trunk said.

            Over the next 20 minutes about everyone felt something hit them & leaves a sting, but our two little troublemakers forgot to do one thing while they were doing this. They forgot to keep their ki down, & when Gohan came back in he saw what the two demi devils were doing & got ticked off.

            Trunks & Goten, who just sent a double shot at Sharpner, felt something behind them. The duo turned slowly & saw someone who was going to kick their butts from here to the next dimension.

            "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HELP MOMMY/MS.BULMA GOHAN IS GOING TO KILL US!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they yelled & hid behind Bulma's legs.

            "What the hell!" Bulma said & then saw the look on Gohan's face & knew why the duo was scared.

            "Bulma hand over those little demi devils right now," He said.

            "Gohan I can't let you kill them. What did they do was so bad any ways." She asked.

            "THEY WERE SHOOTING KI BALLS AT THE CLASS!!!!" he shouted.

            "THEY DID WHAT???" Bulma screeched, "You two are so in trouble, as a punishment you will only eat half of what you usually get for lunch."

            "WHAT? NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" they screamed then running off to somewhere.

            Videl walked up to the smirking Gohan, who was very happy with his victory even though his ears hurt from all the screaming, & asked, "Gohan what's a ki ball?" **[AN:Dun Dun Da]**

********************************

            Back to the little devils, they ran until they got to Bulma's privet lab. Trunks just got a brilliant idea. "Goten I think I have away for Mom & Gohan to forget all about our punishment." He said.

            Goten asked, "How do we do that?"

            "We use Mom's time machine & bring our future selves here & ask them to tell mom they came for a visit & she would be so excited she would forget about us." Trunks said.

            "But what about Brother?" asked Goten.

            "He'd be too worried about what two sets of us can do together to remember." Trunks said with a smirk.

            "Ok let's do it." He said.

            Trunks set the machine for 20 years in the future. And BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!! The machine explodes not before four figures got through. 

            "HOW THE HELL DID WE GET HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the four said.

********************************************************

Linz: End of Chapter.

Pan: That's kinda evil of you isn't it.

Linz: Yes it is but I am evil. BBBBBBBWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trunks: Has she had sugar lately?

Pan: Yes I think so.

P/T: Linz it is time for the voting part so stop the evil laughing.

Linz: (Stops laughing) Oh ok, A: They meet the GT crew & they find out Pan is his future daughter & all the girls attack Pan to find out if they are her mother.

Pan: Oh lovely. B: Same as the one before except instead of the girls attacking me Gohan & Vegeta find out Trunks & Goten are dating me & Bra.

Trunks: Please not that one please, C: Same as before but instead of me & Goten getting our ass kicked, Mom calls Chichi about Pan who comes running.

Pan: Oh Dear Dende No!

Linz: HAHA! You are in trouble with Gohan now! HAHAHAHA!

Pan: Why do I think you planned this.

Linz: Oh course I planned this it's my fic.

Pan: Oh ya.

L/T: Duh. It's got to be the Son genes.

Linz: Well until next! BYE!

P/T: BYE!

All: AND PLEASE REVIEW!    


	6. GT Group

Linz: Welcome to chapter 6.

Pan: So which one won?

Trunks: Please not B! Please not B! Please not B!

Linz: Sorry Trunks but it is A & B.

P/T: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Linz: Ok Disclaimer: I do not owner DBZ, but a person can dream can't they.

P/T: Ok on to the story.

*********************************

            "What the hell did you do this time, Trunks & Goten," yelled the two girls that came with them.

            "We didn't do a thing." They yelled back.

            "No we did were your past selves. We brought you back to help us get out of a punishment Mom sentenced us to." said Chibi Trunks.

            "WHAT!!!!! This day wouldn't be the day that Gohan's class came for the week would it." asked GT Trunks.

            "Yes, why."

            "Because I remember bits & pieces of this week, but not the whole thing. From what I do remember is at the end of this week Gohan well have tried to kill us many times, Mom will find out she is pregnant, & Gohan is going to find his mate & conceive her daughter." said GT Trunks.

            "Whoa, Cool, I Get A Sister & A Niece Or Nephew At The Same Time COOL!" said Chibi Goten.

            "Well you get a niece if you want to know," said the girl with the black hair.

            "How do you know." He asked.

            "I'm your niece my name is Pan," Pan said.

            "COOL," Goten said jumping up & down, "but who are you?" he asked the girl with the blue hair.

            "Remember when Trunks said his mom was pregnant, well I'm the child from that pregnancy, & I'm Bra, you cute little thing," Bra said taking a hold of Goten & hugging him.

            "WHAT YOU'RE MY SISTER!!!!!!" yelled Chibi Trunks.

            "HHHHUUUUUUUHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Gohan, Bulma, & Vegeta, who just came in the room with the class following them.

            "Hi,mom,dad,&Gohanourfutureselvescameforavisit&broughtalongmylittlesister&Gohan'sdaughterisn'tthatgreat." C. Trunks rambled. **[A/N: for those who didn't understand that sentence it was, Hi, mom, dad, & Gohan our future selves came for a visit & brought along my little sister & Gohan's daughter isn't that great.]**

**            "WHAT OUR FUTURE DAUGHTERS!!!!!" screamed Gohan & Vegeta, who understood every word Trunks said.**

            "Um, Hi I'm Pan & I'm your daughter, Gohan," she said.

            " And I'm Bra, Hi Mom & Dad," Bra said.

            Gohan & VEGETA FAINTED **[A/N: YES, FAINTED] after they said that.**

            "YES, I HAVE DAUGHTER!!!!!!" yelled Bulma.

            "GOHAN'S FUTURE DAUGHTER, YES I'M A MOTHER!" yelled almost all the girls in the class, "WHAT YOU GUYS AREN'T I AM!"

            "PAN TELL THIS LOONYS THAT I AM YOUR MOTHER!" yelled one girl with blond hair.

            "NOOO, I AM!" yelled another

            "NOO, I AM!" yelled another

            And another,

            And another,

            And another.

            Then all ran up to Pan pulling on her & yelling at others to let her child go.

            That's when Bulma had enough. "LEAVE THAT GIRL ALONE!!!" screeched Bulma. All the girls stopped & stared at her. The demi-sayians were all holding their hands over their ears from all the screaming. While Pan just looked like she went through a tornado.

            "Pan, honey are you Ok," asked GT Trunks.

            "Yah I think so." She said, "Training under Dad, Grandpa, & Vegeta wasn't as bad as going through this."

            "Well maybe mom will let us go on a double date with Goten & Bra if we are lucky." He said.

            "WHAT??????????" yelled the newly woken up Gohan & Vegeta.

            "HUUHHHH????" said the group of four.

            "YOU ARE DATING MY DAUGHTER!!!!! NOW YOU DIEEE!!!!!!!!" screamed Vegeta & Gohan who grabbed the two young men & started running to the GR.

            "What do you two think you are doing with those boys," screamed Bulma.

            "We're going to teach them a lesson." They said.

            "What we are not going to do this again," said Pan.

            "Huh???" they said.

            "You did this before when we first started dating. You're exacted words were time for your first lesson, what ever that meant." Said Bra.

            Bulma, just figured out what that meant, said "I think that meant their 2nd lesson was going to be here when you went back in time."

            "Oh NO!!" they yelled.

            "Oh Yes!!" said the evil smirking duo.

            "DAD, IF YOU KILL ETHER OF THEM WE WILL NEVER SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN, GOT IT, & WE"RE ONLY LETTING YOU DO THIS BECAUSE WE CAN'T CHANGE HISTORY IF WE WANT OUR WORLD TO STAY THE SAME." They said very angry.

            "AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR ME, SO IF THEY END UP DEAD YOU TWO WILL SO PAY." said Bulma.

            "Yes, Ma'm," said the unhappy sayians. While GT Goten & Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

            They left the room & went into the GR.

            "Ok now I'm going to show you where you are staying for the week." Said the smiling Bulma.

            The class just stood there & stared.

********************************************

            ( An Hour Later )

            After awhile the class got out of its shock & went with Bulma to where they were staying for the week. They kept on talking on how different Gohan's been acting since they have been here.

            Just then in walked a happy Gohan who looked like he had the time of his life while he was away.

            "Dad, did you at least give them a Senzu Bean." Asked Pan.

            "Yes, Vegeta gave them one," he said with a smirk.

            "I don't know what's scarier Gohan acting like Dad or My dad being the one who gave mercy one the guys by giving them the bean." Said Bra whispering to Pan.

            "Me ether, Me ether," she said.

***********************************************

Linz: Well what did you think (She said smiling)

P/T: (SHOCKED)

Linz: HEHEHEHEHEEHE!!!!

Pan: Oh my God what did you do to my dad.

Linz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I let out his evil side for this chapter.

Trunks: What did Pan mean about her training.

Linz: Well in my world, Pan has the same powers as Gohan, but unlike her Dad she likes fighting, so Vegeta, Goku, & Gohan decides to train her so she is ready to fight incase she is needed.

Trunks: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

Pan: YYYYEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: Ok onto the voting: A: Videl is called on her wrist watch to help the West Capital & Gohan of course goes after her, but so does the demi-devils & the GT group.

Pan: B: Bulma calls Chichi for more food & Chichi find out about me & finds out Gohan & Vegeta tried to kill her youngest son & her future Grandson-in-law. (After reading that last part starts to blush)

Trunks: (Also Blushing) C: After feeling all these new kis some of the Z fighters show up & including Krillen, 18, & the little mischief maker Marron.

Linz: well that's it for this chapter

All: BYE, & PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Z Fighters

Linz: Welcome to chapter 7!

Pan: So which one won Z?

Linz: C did with 8 votes

Trucks: Of course it did I'm the one who told people about that one & everyone loves me.

Linz: (Pulls out Chichi's brand line of the Frying Pan of Terror, & smacks Trunks with it)

Trunks: OOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Pan: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Linz: That will teach you not to gloat.

Pan: HA Disclaimer (Snort) Z hehe doesn't own haha DBZ, OK. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Trunks: (mumbling) it's not that funny

Linz:  Yes it is. (smiles) Well on with the story.

*********************************************

            The class was looking at Gohan, who was talking to Pan & Bra. In last couple of hours they found out not only was Gohan was smart he was strong & he fights too. He was a mystery & everyone wanted to know more.

            Gohan on the other hand was not happy that they found out so much already.

            "Dad what is your problem you have been acting so weird," Pan asked.

            "Yah Gohan, One you've been acting like my dad, & Two you're so jumpy right now as if the was something going to attack you any minute." Bra said.

            "I have a reason to be jumpy, if you haven't noticed but everything seems to be going wrong for me right now. But I guess that does not explain for me acting like Vegeta so when the boys come back I'll apologies." He said.

            "Ok," the girls said.

            "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH its A MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!" yelled most of the class.

            Gohan, Pan, Bra, & Bulma turned their heads to see Piccolo.

            "What the heck is Piccolo doing here?" asked Pan.

            "I have no idea." said Bulma.

            Gohan walked to Piccolo & asked, "Piccolo what are you doing here?"

            "I felt 4 new kis two felt exactly like Goten & Trunks, one felt like Bulma's but way more powerful, & one felt much like yours." He said.

            "Oh, that's because Future Trunks, Future Goten, Vegeta's future daughter, & my future daughter came for a visit to the past." Gohan said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

            "Oh well then I would like to meet your daughter." Piccolo said.

            "Ok! Pan come here, Piccolo wants to meet you." He called to her.

            Pan walked over to them. While the whole class was in denial, that Gohan could talk with a monster as easy as pie. 

            "It is an honor of meeting Gohan's future child." Piccolo said.

            "Thank you Mr. Piccolo, but you do not need to treat me with so much respect, because we are like family aren't we." She said with the Son Family smile [TM].

            Gohan felt something. "I think your not the only one who felt a the new kis, because Krillen, 18, Marron, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu, & Master Roshi are all coming this way." He said.

            The first to arrive was Yamcha. The class was now in hyperactive mode. "Oh my Kami it's Yamcha the baseball all star," yelled a girl in the class. Yamcha was then rushed by the class to get autographs. 

            "HELP, A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!!!" yelled Yamcha.

            "LEAVE YAMCHA ALONE YOU FOOLS HE IS NOT GIVING OUT AUTOGRAPHS TODAY!!!!" yelled Bra.

            Pan's, Gohan's, & Piccolo's ear drums almost broke from Bra's yell.

            At least the class left Yamcha alone now. Yamcha walked up to Bra, & brought her hand up to his mouth & kissed it. "Thank you my dear girl for your help." Yamcha said with a flirty smile.

            Bra just busted out laughing, but then you heard a growl. They turned & looked. GT Goten & Trunks just got back, & GT Goten was not happy.

            "Yamcha back away from Bra & I won't hurt you," he said.

            "Goten calm down." Bra said.

            "GOTEN!!!!!!" Yamcha screamed.

            All the demi-sayians & Piccolo said, "Stop yelling!"

            "Opps sorry." He said.

            "And yes I'm Goten. I'm from 20 years in the future. We decided on being called GT Goten & GT Trunks so you don't mix us up with our younger selves. And that lady you kissed the hand of is my girlfriend & Vegeta's & Bulma's daughter Bra." He said.

            "What your Vegeta & Bulma's daughter!" said Yamcha.

            "Yes, I am." She said.

            "Ok that explains three of the kis, but what about the last one," he asked.

            Trunks answered him, "Oh that's my girlfriend Pan, who is Gohan's daughter."

            "Hello," said Pan.

            "WOW!!!!" Yamcha said.

            "Cool!!" said someone from the shadows.

            "What????" said about everyone.

            Gohan said, "You can come out now guys, Krillen just gave away your position."

            Out of the shadows walks the rest of the Z Fighters. Krillen has a big smile on his face.

            "OH MY THAT GUY HAS 3 EYES & THAT SMALL CHILD IS DRESSED LIKE A CLOWN!!!" screeched one of the girls in the class.

            "Would you people stop screaming your hurting our ears." said the ticked off Pan.

            The class was scared of this girl, so they decided to shut up.

            "So Bro who's the lucky lady that gives you such a beautiful, but bad tempered daughter like yours." Krillen said nudging Gohan.

            "I don't know, the only people I know with a temper like that is Vegeta, Mom, & Vid….," Gohan said as it dawned on him.

            "Who's Vid." Krillen asked the class.

            Sharpner answered him, "We have no one in our class name Vid."

            Erasa said, "But we have someone name Videl."

            That when it dawned on everyone including Videl. 

            Pan whispered to GT Trunks, Goten, & Bra, "Well it took them long enough."

            "Yeah it did," they whispered back.

            "Oh my Kami!!!" the whole class said as Gohan & Videl looked at each other. Then…

**_BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

************************************************

P/T: WHAT THE HELL!!!!

Linz: Dende you got to love cliffhangers

P/T: WELL WE DON'T!!!!

Linz: I love being evil BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Pan: Ah man she is at it again.

Trunks: Linz we have to start the voting part so quit it.

Linz: Ok! A: It lunchtime and Bulma calls Chichi for reinforcement, & also to help with the new people that showed up.

Pan: B: Pan, Bra, Bulma, & Chichi, who is called in, have to cook for everyone & come up with plans to get Videl & Gohan together.

Trunks: Or C: Videl & Gohan confront Pan about what they found out.

Linz:  & in the next chapter Videl & Gohan have to take care of one of the two new people because the two are to young to take care of themselves.

Pan: Who are these 2 new people Z?

Linz: I'll leave it up to the Readers to try & figure it out instead of tell you. Well that's it for this Chapter, BYE!

P/T: BYE!

All: & PLEASE REVIEW.


	8. 2 New Chibis

Linz: Welcome to Chapter 8!

Pan: So who one????

Trunk: & who are the 2 new arrivals. 

Linz: Since the voting was so closes I decided to do all 3.

P/T: Oh Dende not this again.

Linz: Oh yeah the 2 new people are Bra & Pan at age 3.

P/T: WWWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: Yep! Well you'll find out why their here later Ok. Now do the Disclaimer

Trunks: (Who is doing the disclaimer instead of Pan because she is in shock) Linz does not own DBZ cause if she did she would have gotten Pan & I together for real.

Linz: Hell yes to that one! Now on to the story.

**********************************************

            **_BBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!  The area filled with smoke, making it hard to see what happened. Bulma took out a capsule. Inside the capsule was a big fan that blew away the smoke. In the middle of the room was a time machine much like the one Mirai Trunks used. The top open & out came BULMA!!!!_**

            "Um hello, you're probably wondering why I'm here," said the Older Bulma.

            "Um yes," they said.

            "Momma?? Daddy??" said a voice coming from the ship.

            "Huh?!?!" they said.

            In the ship you could see puffs of black & lavender hair. **[A/n I checked, Bra had lavender hair as a little kid]**

            "Mommy can Pan & me come out now." another voice said.

            "Yes honey." She said.

            Out of the ship came two little girls. One girl looked much like Bulma except she had lavender colored hair. The other one had short black hair & looked like Pan."

            "Well the reason I'm here is to drop off Pan & Bra, because the is a fight going on in right now in the future, & none of us want them to be hurt so we're letting them stay with you for awhile. I must be going back to help them in the future. Girls," she said.

            "Yes, Mommy/Aunty Bulma." They said.

            "Girls I have to leave you here for your safety," she said.

            "But Aunty Bulma, I can help. I want to fight." said Chibi Pan.

            "I know Pan, but you're not ready to fight yet, ok," she said.

            "Yes," C Pan said disappointed.

            "Now you two try to be good for my past self & the rest of the group, ok. And try not to get into to much mischief." She said.

            "Well try not to," they said.

            She turned to the shocked group, "I'm sorry for doing this all so fast, but I need to get back," she said getting into the ship, "I will be back as soon as I can for Bra & Pan, so goodbye for now." And then she was gone.

            Everyone was in shock, but then you heard a small cry. That made everyone come out of their shock to look & see the C Bra crying & C Pan trying to comfort her.

            Bulma walked over to them & picked up Bra, "It's ok honey you're with Pan & me so everything is ok," Bulma said.

            "No it's not while we are in the past Mommy, Daddy, Brother, & everyone else is in danger," she said crying.

            That is when GT Bra walk up to them, "It is going to be ok Bra, I'm you only 16 years older, so everything is going to be fine," she said.

            Pan asked, "So we're going to win the fight against Buu.'

            GT Pan said, "Yes we are so don't worry."

            C Pan & Bra smiled & said, "OK!"

            C Bra said, "Hey Pan look it's your momma & daddy." Then pointed to Gohan & Videl.

            C Pan saw them & ran for them, "Momma, Daddy!!!" she said & grabbed onto their legs.

            Now everyone remembered what they figured out before the 2 little girls showed up.

            And NOW all hell brakes loose.

            "Oh MY Kami! Gohan you did not marry Videl the tomboy, you're supposed to marry ME!!!!," yelled Angela.

            "PPPPPAAANNNNNN!!!!!!!" yelled Gohan, who saw GT Pan trying to escape.

            "Get Back Here Right Now," yelled Videl who also saw GT Pan trying to leave.

            GT Pan, who was sulking, walked back over to them, "Yes Dad, Mom," she said.

            "I don't know what to say, Pan why didn't you tell me," Videl asked.

            "I didn't want you guys to feel like you had to be together just for me," she said not looking them in the eyes, "Hey C Pan how about you, C Bra, GT Bra, & Me go find the boys, Ok."

            "Ok," she said.

            "Lets go, Come on Bras," she said desperately trying to get away from her parents younger selves.

            "Ok!" they said.

            Bulma decided she had to get Gohan & Videl together, but she would need reinforcement, & she would also need it for all the food they need to make since there were 1 full sayian, 9 demi-sayians, & the Z fighters were here. "Um excuse me for us second I have to make a phone call." She said.

            She dialed the Son's phone number. Chichi picked up. "Chi get over here now!" Bulma yelled.

            "What Bulma why do you need me?" Chichi asked.

            "You need to come over here & help me make food for some extra visitors from the FUTURE that you might want to meet," She said.

            Chichi asked, "Would these visitors have to do with Gohan??"

            "Yes & no because some have to do with me." Bulma said.

            "I'll be there in 5," Chichi said.

            "Ok, and when you get here you & I have to disgust something about Gohan." Bulma said.

            "OK!" Chichi said.

***** 5 minutes later *****

            Chichi arrived.

            "Chichi start working in the kitchen, I have to tell Gohan's class it is time for lunch, & then all bring in the visitors." Bulma said.

            Chichi said, "Ok" & walked into the kitchen.

            Bulma walked to the room where the class was at & told them it was time for lunch & to go outside & eat their lunches they brought & said tonight for dinner they would be having hamburgers, & then she told Gohan that their lunch is being made but he can have a snack right now to hold him over. **[ that snack was 20 ham & cheese sandwiches] **

            Bulma then called the Chibis & the GTs to come with her. They all walked into the kitchen & saw Chichi working up a storm.

            Bulma cleared her throat to get Chichi's attention, "May I introduce, GT Trunk, GT Goten, GT Bra, GT Pan, C Bra, & C Pan. The Bras are my daughters & the Pans are your granddaughters."

            "Oh My Dende!!!!" she said as she ran & hugged the Pans & GT Goten.

            "Ok Chi enough hugs I have another reason for you being here."

            She stops hugging them & said, "What is it that you wanted me for?"

            "I wanted you, the Chibis, & the GTs to help me get Gohan & Videl together cause they might not now." She said.

            "Well I want my girlfriend to be born so I'll help." said GT Trunks.

            "Your dating Pan! YYYYEEESSSSS!!!!" Chichi said.

            "We want to be born so we'll help," said the Pans.

            The Gotens , Bras, & C Trunks agreed as well.

            So now we begin Operation: GAVT (AKA: Gohan And Videl Together) **[A/n: if anyone can come up with a better name please help]**

***************************************************

Linz: End of chapter 8!

Pan: It's ok chapter.

Trunks: I liked it!

Linz: Good, Wow this the first time we've had a decent end of the chapter talk.

P/T: There's a first time for everything.

Linz: Yep! Now onto the voting: A: The groups plan is to use C Pan cuteness to bring them together by making them staying around each other because she says she misses her mom & dad.

Pan: B: Sharpner decides to try & the word is try to make Videl go out on a date with him which piss Gohan (Who is starting to feel a bond to Videl), GT Pan, & C Pan off.

Trunks: C: While they are all planning & the girls are planning & cooking, the guys decide they want to help the girls cook which is a BAD IDEA!

L/P: Hell Yes It Is A BAD IDEA!

Trunks: which is your guys' favorite? Mines C because it has me in it.

Linz: I like B & A!

Pan: Me to! One because my little self is getting Mom & Dad together, & Dad, Me, & My little self get to beat up Sharpner.

Linz: Well that's it for this for Chapter 8.

All: BYE!!! AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	9. Plan 1

Linz: Welcome to Chapter 9 of Week at Capsule Corp

Pan: So who one the vote.

Trunks: The one I'm in right!

Linz: Nope! The people loved Pan this time because they picked A & B.

Pan: Hah! In your face!

Trunks: GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!!!!! (Gives Vegeta's glare)

Linz: Stop Trunk or no food, & Pan the disclaimer please.

(Trunks stops glaring)

Pan: OK! Linz does not own any of these character so BACK THE HELL UP YOU CREEPY LAWERS!

L/T: (Clap at Pan's disclaimer) (Pan bows)

Linz: Well on to the story

*******************************************

            The GAVT crew where in the kitchen cooking & making plans. Almost all the food was made, but they had no really good plan yet, until Chibi Trunks got an idea. 

            C Trunks said, "How about we use C Pan to get them together."

            "HUH?????" the group said.

            C Trunks smacks his head on the table, because he thought they were a little dumb. "I mean," he said, "that C Pan can act like she misses her parent which…"

            GT Trunks finishes, "Which would have to make them stay together & see how good they are together."

            "Yes, my baby boys are so smart!" Bulma said.

            "Oh! My little boy is going to get his wife!" Chichi said.

            GT Pan knelt down to C Pan & asked, "Do you think you can do this?"

            C Pan stuck up her chin & gave a stubborn look & said, "Of course I can am a sayian I can do anything."

            GT Pan said, "That's right you can, & you keep on believing that you'll need it in the future."

            Bra said, "Ok C Pan when we walk out to everyone don't walk with us walk behind us looking sad & lost ok."

            "Ok." She said.

            "And when you see your momma & daddy run to them again & start talking how you miss them & you want to stay with them, & I'll handle the rest," said Bulma.

            C Pan nodded her head.

            "Ok, GT crew & Bulma pick up the food. C Bra walk with by Bulma & let's go." Chichi said.

            They all leave the kitchen.

*********************************************************

            ***** Outside with Gohan & Videl *****

            Gohan & Videl kept looking over at each other as they ate still in shock that they were going to be together. The door from C.C. open & out comes Bulma, C Bra, GT Crew, & CHICHI!!!!!!!!!

            "MOM! What are you doing here again!!!!" yelled the surprised Gohan.

            "Well Gohan with 10 of you monkeys here Bulma need more food, so she called me," Chichi said with a smirk.

            "AH! Man!" He said.

            "Umm, Gohan?" said Videl.

            "Yah Videl." He said,

            "You have something attached to your leg if you didn't noticed," she said.

            "What???" he looked down & saw C Pan holding on to it for dear life. He smiled at her. He asks, "Little one what's a matter?"

            C Pan looks up with the absolutely adorable puppy eyes, that no one not even Vegeta could say no to. "I miss Momma & Daddy (Sniffle) & I want to stay with you & Momma (Sniffle again)" she said.

            Bulma walks up to them & said, "She has been like this for away, & she won't even eat."

            The GAVT group thought that Bulma was defiantly a genius because Gohan would never say no after hearing that.

            Bulma continued, "So I hoped you & Videl will take care of her while she is here, because I think it might be best if she stay with you two."

            Both Gohan & Videl were shocked they wanted to stay as far apart as possible, but they couldn't do that if they had C Pan. But if she wasn't eat because she missed her parent that would be even worse.

            Gohan was the first to speak, "We'll take care of her Bulma."

            "Yes we will," Videl said.

            "Ok. Now will you eat C Pan," Bulma asked.

            "Yes, Ms Bulma," She said in the cutest way. **[A/N: Ah Damn she is a good actor]**

**************************************************

            ***** A Fast-forward of the next 10 minutes ***** **[A/N: this like seeing what happen in a matter of seconds]**

            * (Gohan, Vegeta, & the rest of the sayian crew demolish 10 small mountains of food)

            * (Z fighters eat normal like this isn't a big thing) **[A/N: Which to them it isn't]**

            * (The class just stares at them as they eat & wondering how they do that)

            * (Videl is think the same thing as the class, but also how is she ever going to be able to feed Gohan & Pan when the eat like that in the future)

***************************************************

            Sharpner, who hated the thought that the nerd Gohan was going to get Videl decided to make some trouble. He walked over to Videl & sat down by her. Then whispered in her ear, "You really don't believe this stuff maybe you just look like Pan's mother, because you & I both know that we are supposed to be together."

            Videl looked at him like "What the hell are you on", & but that was the least of Sharpner's problems, because Gohan, GT Pan, & C Pan saw him making a move on Videl. The Pans were pissed off because this was their mother he was hitting on, & Gohan was pissed cause his sayian side is telling him that Sharpner is trying to take his mate. All three of them looked at each other & nodded. They walked over & said, "SHARPNER MOVE THE HELL AWAY FROM MY MATE/MOTHER OR YOUR GOING TO GET YOUR ASS KICKED!!!!!!!"

            "Yah right," he said, "I was trained by Mr. Satan so you can't touch me & two of you are just little girls & the other one is a nerd."

            All the Z fighters just sat back waiting for the fireworks, while Bulma & Chichi went to get a senzu bean for the boy.

            Gohan & the Pans eyes darken even more. Gohan grabbed Sharpner by his shirt & threw him to C Pan who did a flying kick into his gut that sent him over to GT Pan. GT Pan used the palm of her hand hit him in the face & send him back to Gohan. Gohan just elbowed him in the back which sent him slamming into the ground.

            The class just stood there in shock. Videl didn't know what to do, because she felt like she should scold them for what they did, but she also felt that they did the right thing & also wished she could have had gotten in on the fun. The Z fighter were just watching in amusement.

            Bulma & Chichi came back with the bean. They walked over to Shapner & shoved it down his throat, & then Bulma called Miss Sarah to watch him. Then Bulma said, "Ok, Now class Gohan sometimes act like my husband & if you must know something it is that they have a short tempers on some things, so do not tick them off."

            The class said, "OK."

            Bulma started again, "Class we are now going to the manufacturing part of the C.C. Ok, now come on."

            They fallow her & so do the chibis. While the Gts decide to go with Vegeta for some training. **[A/N: Bra does train in my world OK] And the rest of the Z crew decided to go hang out in the C.C. living area.**

            But now the question is what the four chibis are going to do to the class. **DUN DUN DAA!!!!!**

******************************************************

Linz: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Pan: (Agrees with Linz & starts laughing) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Trunks: (Decides to join in to) HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

(All three stop at the same time)

Linz: Cool, ok onto the voting: A: A little accident caused by the chibis makes Videl get a hair cut.

Pan: B: C Pan & C Trunks end up getting separated from the group & somehow got on a plane heading for an island far away for C.C. which causes to Parents & Future Parents to go nuts looking for them.

Trunks: Or C: The kids decide to roughhouse & end up knocking Videl into Gohan's arms as well as hitting the button for Sayaiman.

Linz: Well that's it for this chapter. BYE!

P/T: BYE!

ALL: & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


	10. Poor Videl

Linz: YYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!

P/T: HUH?!?!?!? WHAT'S UP?!?!?!?!?!?

Linz: I GOT 100 REVIEWS! I GOT 100 REVIEWS! (She said while dancing around the room)

P/T: SWEET!

Linz: (Stops dancing) Hey Trunks can you do me a favor?

Trunks: Sure, what is it?

Linz: Can you go & pick up my 100th reviewer. Who is (She whispers the name to Trunks).

Trunks: Sure, see ya soon. (He flies out the window)

Pan: Hey who is the person?

Linz: You have to wait to find out.

            (10 minutes later)

Trunks: We're here!

Linz: Great, let me do the introduction then you can come in. (In an announcer type voice) **Introducing the guest co-host for this chapter & my 100th reviewer… Here is Emotionless Shadow!!!!**

ES: (Comes in smiling) Hi!!!!!

Linz: Well ES, welcome to Week at Capsule Corp. headquarters also known as my house.

ES: It's a pleasure to be here, so what are today's winners.

Linz: Well it seems you were on the right track with your pick cause about everyone picked either A or C, so I'm doing both.

ES: Alright!

Linz: Ok, Pan do the Disclaimer please.

Pan: You got it. Linz does not own DBZ or DBGT or ES, so don't sue her.

Linz: Good job, Pan. Hey ES do you want to start the story.

ES: SURE!!!! Well now onto chapter 10.

*************************************************************

            (Back with the OHS students)

            The young chibies were following Gohan & Videl. Everyone went into the processing plant. Then Goten & Bra both decide to play tag which causes Gohan to go & chase after them. The rest of the class decides to just listen to Bulma, because they know they couldn't help Gohan with those kids even if they tried.

            "Man, I can't believe Goten would play with a girl." C Trunks mumbled.

            Even though he mumbled, Pan heard him clearly & asked, "What's wrong with playing with a girl." while giving him a glare that reminded him of his father.

            Trunks said, "Well you girls are boring & don't like & can't do the stuff boys do."

            Pan got even more pissed & said, "And what stuff talking about."

            "You know, stuff like sparring, fighting, & ki blast," he said.

            WWWHHHHAAAACCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!

            "OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!" screeched Trunks, while rubbing his head.

            "You so deserved that, what you said is pretty mean & stupid," Pan said, "I'm a fighter if you want to know so what you said I take personally."

            "Yeah right you're a fight I'll believe it when I see it. I bet you can't even make a ki blast." Trunks said.

            "Oh, YES, I can," she said.

            "Then prove it," he said.

            "Ok." Pan said, then backed up & started to form a ki ball. When Trunks saw this he decide to make his own. When the ki balls were ready they through them at each other or so they thought, but their ki balls went off course & hit…    **VIDEL on both sides of her head.**

            "OOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHHH!!!!!" she screamed.

            Gohan, who was carrying Goten & Bra under his arms, ran in & asked, "Videl what happed are you ok?"

            Videl's hair was now uneven with some pieces short from being burned off & some long.

            Bulma came & saw what happen to Videl. She then said, "Videl come with me, I'll take care of your hair problem."

            "Ok, & thank you." Videl said. Then she & Bulma left.

            Gohan turned to the very guilty looking chibies. "Ok what did you two do to Videl." he said in a tone that sounded much like Vegeta.

Pan rambled, "I'msosorryIdidn'tmeantodothattoMomma.IwastryingtogetbackatTrunkswhosaidgirlscan'tfight&makekiblasts."

**[A/N: for those who don't understand that it says: I'm so sorry I didn't mean to do that to Momma. I was trying to get back at Trunks who said girls can't fight & make ki blasts]**

            Gohan understood & then looked at Trunks who said, "Ooopppss."

            Gohan was coming closer to him looking like he was going to strangle him. Just when he was about to a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around to see Videl, who in his mind looked like a goddess now with her short hair. "Wow!" was all he could say.

            Trunks seeing his getaway ran & accidentally hit Videl, who grabbed onto Gohan's wrists. But on one of his wrists were a watch. Which she hit the button on the watch. Which caused Gohan to change into **SAYAMAN!!!!!!!!**

**********************************************************

Linz: Well what did you think.

ES/P/T: ( Who were munching on popcorn, all of them clapped)

Linz: (Bows) Thank you, thank you, thank you very much. Ok you three get to give the choices. OK!

ES: Ok. A: Gohan who is now found out is mobbed by the fan girl in the class, which causes Videl & the Chibies to save him.

Pan: B: The class faints & Videl starts yelling at Gohan.

Trunks: Or C: Videl walks off & Gohan has to chase after her, but the Chibies follow them & video tapes what happens between them.

Linz: Well that's it for this episode & if I get 200 reviews ES & the 200th reviewer will come & help us host a chapter.

ES: SWEET!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO COME BACK ON THE SHOW!!!

ALL: BYE!!!!! & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Sayaman?

Linz: Hi everyone it's time for a new episode of Week at Capsule Corp.

Pan: (Asleep with her head on Trunks's lap) ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…

Trunks: (Running his hand through her hair) Hi!

Linz: Aaaahhhhh!!! That's so cute!

Trunks: (BLUSH) Um, well Pan needs her rest now that she has more than one person to think about. (He thinks of what he just said & figured out he said something he wasn't supposed to.)

Linz: (SHOCK!!!!!!) YOU GOT PAN PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pan: (Wakes up from the yelling then starts yelling at Trunks) YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HER UNTIL AFTER WE ELOPED, BECAUSE DADDY MIGHT FIND OUT!!!!!!!

Trunks: (Pulls the cute Puppy-face) I'm sorry.

Pan: It's ok.

Linz: Good now I can help you to now while fic is running I'll go call up a priest, Bra, & Goten so the come & get this over with & by the end of the fic you two will be married.

P/T: OK, & by the way which one was picked.

Linz: All three, & Pan do the disclaimer please.

Pan: Ok, Disclaimer: Linz doesn't own DBZ or DBGT so get off her back or your going to have a pissed off saiyan pregnant woman on your hands.

Linz: Thanks Pan, Now on with the show.

*********************************************************************

            **SAYAMAN!!!!! He stood there holding Videl, who with the rest of the class started staring at him. He put Videl back into a standing state even though he liked it better when he had her in his arms. Then he took off his helmet & said, "Umm, Surprise."**

            **BAM!!!!!!!**

            There went the class, who all fainted, except Videl. She had just got out of her shock when the class fainted. But then came the yelling. "GOHAN!!!!!! YOU'RE SAYAMAN, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!!!!!! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!!!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I EVER TRUSTED YOU!!!!!!!" she screamed. After that she turned around & ran away from him.

            "Videl, wait let me explain," Gohan yelled while running after her.

            The chibies all looked at each other, & nodded. Then Trunks pulled out a capsule & opened to get out a video camera. They then followed the two teenagers.

*********************************************************************

            (Outside with Videl & Gohan & with the chibies, who were hiding behind some bushes video taping)

            Gohan walked up to Videl & put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around & glared at him. "What do you want," she said pissed off.

            "I wanted to say I'm sorry but you understand why I didn't tell you I wanted to have a normal life." Gohan said.

            She looked into his eyes & said, "Yah, I guess I understand, but don't think you're getting off that easy to repay me you got to teach me how to fly & tell me the rest of your secrets soon."

            "Ok," he while moving his head closer to hers.

            Closer & Closer until their lips are almost touching…

            When you hear a stampede of feet & they separate to see all the girls in the class running towards Gohan. They push Videl away & start grabbing at Gohan.

            Through the mass of girls, you could hear Gohan, "Guys a little help PLEASE!!!!"

            That's when GT Crew came in & saw what happen. Then GT Pan looked at her chibi & mother & said, "Let's go help out Dad."

            The two nodded their heads.

            All at the same time they screamed, "GET YOUR GRUBBY HANDS OFF MY MAN/FATHER OR I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASSES FROM HERE TO HELL & BACK AGAIN!!!!!!!!"

            The whole group of girls looked at the three of them & saw how pissed they were & ran back to the room they came from.

            When the dust settled, you saw Gohan, whose clothes was ripped & hair was even more ruffled.

            GT Pan said, "Poor Dad."

**************************************************************

L/P/T/B/G: Bye Father Mitch.

Linz: Well how do you two like being husband & wife?

T/P: Great!

Bra: Well now you guys are married we can all raise our children together. (While patting her own large belly)

Goten: Yah it's now perfect.

Linz: Ok enough baby stuff we have an episode to finish & now Bra, Goten, & Trunks please do the choices.

Trunks: Ok, A: It's suppertime & Videl helps in the kitchen & is interrogated by Bulma & Chichi.

Bra: B: After supper in her room Videl gets a visit by her Father & we finally get to see the video of Gohan's & Vegeta's fight.

Goten: or C: While eating supper Angela decides she is not afraid of Videl & the two Pan & hits on Gohan & then is creamed by them.

Linz: Well that's it for this episode so see ya later.

P/T/B/G: BYE!!!

ALL: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	12. Angela

Linz: Welcome to chapter 12! I'm sorry! I've been busy with school, so I couldn't write for a long while.

Pan: So that's why we haven't seen you in awhile.

Linz: Yep! But I have a question for you now. Have you told Gohan about his grandchild?

Trunks: Don't you mean grandchildren?

Linz: Your have more than one COOL!!!!!!

Pan: We're having twins, but Daddy doesn't know yet.

Linz: (Looks behind Pan & Trunks, and then cringes) Ummm… well I think he does now, & if I were you Trunks I would RUN!

T/P: (Looks behind themselves to see a pissed off Super Saiyan Gohan)

Gohan: GGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trunks: (Turns into a SS & flies out of there in lest then one second with Gohan flying after him)

Pan: Oh no!!!! I have to go after them!!! Bye!!! (Also turns SS & flies after them)

Linz: Disclaimer: I don't own it, OK!! And the winners were B&C. Well on with the story. (Pulls out a Frying Pan of Terror{TM} & chases after the 3 SS)

************************************************************************************

         (30 minutes after Gohan got mobbed by the Girls)

         "Well class now that the tour is over, we'll be having supper then you will go to your rooms for the night, ok," said Bulma.

         "Ok," said the class.

         (Over at Angela's click)

         "I will not have, like, my future husband marry that, like, little tomboy. He belongs, like, to me & me alone!" Angela said.

         Her cronies all said, "Yeah, like, for sure he yours. How, like, could he like a tomboy like her, for sure!"

         She says, "I'm so happy you guys, like, so agree with me!" **[A/N: Excuse me for a little bit, talking like Valley girl shorted out some of my brain cells for a little bit.]**

************************************************************************************

         (At supper time)

         Gohan & Videl were sitting next to each other because the little demi devil known as Pan pulled the puppy eyed look & said that her parents always sat by each other during supper. But the other chair that was by Gohan was open. Though not for long, the set was taken by Angela, who changed her original outfit she was wearing for something that just looked like a piece of cloth.

         Angela lend in making her silicon made chest look even bigger, & said, "Oh, hi Gohan. I wanted to talk to you today, but you've been so busy. So how about you come over to my room after supper to 'TALK'," she winked at him when she said 'talk'.

         He scratched his head & said, "But aren't we talking now, so why would I have to go to your room & talk." **[A/N: God you got to love that Son family innocence]**

         GT Pan & Videl, both knew what she was talking about & were planning on smacking her upside her head. C Pan didn't really understand what was going on, but she knew that Angela was no good. So the three of them looked at each other & nodded.

         While this was going on, everyone around them was now placing bets on how much would Angela be beat up.

         GT Pan was the first to speak up, "Hey, you, Angela, what do you think your doing?"

         Angela, who was plying innocent, said, "What ever do you mean? All I want to do is talk to Gohan."

         "Yeah right, this coming from the girl that had to blackmail my dad into a date," she said.

         C Pan said, "You mean this is the girl, who blackmailed dad into his first date."

         Videl answered, "Yep."

         C Pan, "Well now I really want to beat her up so lets get started."

         GT Pan & Videl both said, "That's the spirit!"

         Angela got up & started to walk away thinking they wouldn't do anything. **[A/N: Bad Idea!!!!]**

         The three took their martial arts pose, and then both Pans pretty much disappeared then reappeared in front of Angela. The two of them did a high side kick sending her flying back towards Videl, who did a right hook into Angela's face which sent her flying again. But this time she just hit the ground.

         Bulma, who has been carrying around Senzu Beans since the incident with Sharpner, gave one to her, & then called Sarah again to watch her.

         "Well now kids go off to your rooms, so good night." She said.

**********************************************************************************

         (Videl's room)

         KNOCK! KNOCK!

         "Huh?!?!" said Videl. She then walked over to the door & opened it to see her father. "Daddy what are you doing here?"

         "Coming to see, my little girl, & to see if you could get Bulma to give me a Jumbo Jet." Hercule asked.

         "DAD!!! I'm not going to ask her that," she said while unpacking her bag, & then she found the video tape. "What is this?"

         Hercule said, "I don't know, why don't you put it in & watch it?"

         "Ok," she said.

**********************************************************************************

         (Watching the Video)

         Gohan & Vegeta just transformed.

         Hercule's reaction: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" (sounds like a girl) then faints.

         Videl's reaction: "GGGGGGOOOOOHHHHAAAAANNN SSSSSSOOOONNNN YYYOOOUU'RRREEE AAAAAAA DDDDIIIEEEDDD MMMMAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*********************************************************************************

Linz: Bye Videl, & tell Gohan I'm sorry I hit him so hard.

Trunks: (Runs up & hugs me) Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Linz: You're welcome Trunks!

Pan: Linz to thank you properly for helping us how about if one of the twins is a girl I'll name it after you.

Linz: SSSSWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!!!!!!!!!! Ok now onto the choices. A: Gohan's Job: working with Angela, Videl, & Sharpner to make a new capsule invention.

Pan: B: working with Videl & all the future kids to test out some of CC's fighting inventions.

Trunks: Or C: Much Like B but instead of the future kids it's with Vegeta.

Linz: Ok now I have a note to ES & who ever will be the 200th reviewer. Well you see the three of us will get to torture the three people in the fic that have been beat up, so I'm going to beat up Hercule. But ES gets to pick who he wants, so your choice is Sharpner or Angela. And the 200th reviewer gets the person left over.

P/T: COOL!!!

Linz: Well that's it for this chapter, & please come back for 1st Workday.

P/T: BYE!!!!!

All: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Note

Linz: Dear readers & friends, I'm sorry to say I won't be able to type a new story until Easter at the earliest or in early May at the latest. The reason is because I'm only typing w/ one hand right now. I kinda fractured my left wrist, so until I get this cast off I won't be writing. So I'll see you soon. BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Job

Linz: I'm BBBBBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A very pregnant Pan: Hi Linz!!

Linz: (Looks at how big Pan is) Are you sure you're just having twins??????????

Trunks: Actually were having triplets. One of them was hiding behind the other two.

Linz: Sweet. So do you have names yet?

Pan: Well we are having at least one girl so you are getting your name sake.

Linz: YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trunks: & we are also having a boy, & if DES {AN: Dark Emotionless Shadow} wants we are planning on naming the boy ether Des or Brian.

Pan: And we don't know the gender of the other baby, so maybe if we are lucky 200th review will be the same gender as the baby so we can name it after them. {Hint, Hint}

Linz: Ok onto the story & the winners are B & C, so I'm joining the two together. Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

P/T: Now on w/ the story!

**********************************************************************

            (The Next Day)

            "Daddy, why did you lock & barricade door last night after Momma screamed at you????" asked C Pan.

            "Because, little one if I didn't do it your Momma was going to commit murder." He said while keeping a watch out for Videl.

            C Pan said, "Oh you mean like how Uncle Veggie kills those annoying Pizza Guys."

            Gohan looked straight at C Pan & Blinks then shacks his head.

            "Yes, Pan that's exactly what I was going to do." 

            Gohan jumped 50 ft in the air. When he landed, he quickly turned around to see the person he was hiding from.

            Videl, who was leaning against a wall, said, "Well, Gohan it seem you hid another secret from me."

            Gohan said, "And what's that?" while trying to play dumb.

            "OH JUST THE FACT YOU'RE A GOLD FIGHTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed!

            Gohan & C Pan had to cover their ears.

            Videl starts to walk away. "Oh ya, Gohan, it seem the two of us are partner for the rest of the week & our job is to test fighting equipment."

            "I'm DOOMED!" Gohan said, while C Pan tried to comfort him.

***************************************************************************

            (After Breakfast in the GR)

            Gohan, Videl, The GT's, & Vegeta all enter the room.

            "Please don't tell me you are also testing the equipment." Pleaded Gohan.

            "Ok, we won't tell you," said GT Pan.

            WACK, WACK, WACK

            Was the only sound heard as Gohan pounds his head into the wall.

            "Brat stop that. We are here to damage to my wife's inventions not the wall, but if you want I'll damage you," Vegeta said w/ an evil look.

            "No thanks, Vegeta." He said.

            In come Bulma.

            "Ok, you are all here. For the next four days, you'll be testing my new robotic training partner, & don't roll your eyes you 6 monkeys.

            All the saiyians' eyes stop in mid roll.

            "Ok any questions." She said.

            "I have a question can all of you turn into a Gold Fighter." She asked.

            "You DAME BRAT you told her about becoming a Super Saiyan!!!" Veggie yelled.

            "I didn't tell her anything," he said.

            "NO, he didn't & that's why I'm mad at him," said the glaring Videl, "I found out by a video tape that was put in my bag, & not to mention you made my Dad faint."

            "I made him faint, cool," said Gohan.

            "GOHAN, that's my father you're talking about."

            Vegeta stuck his two cents in, "So, your father is a buffoon, who took the credit for something Gohan did."

            "WWWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Videl before she fainted.

            "Videl/Mom!" yelled Gohan & Pan as they ran to her. Bulma came w/ them to check if she was ok.

            "It looks like she'll be out for the rest of the day, so we can't work today, so we'll start tomorrow afternoon." Said Bulma.

            "Why tomorrow afternoon?" they asked.

            "Because tomorrow morning Gohan has the job of telling Videl about his life." She said.

            Gohan looked up to the sky & thought (If I die tomorrow I'm coming back to haunt everyone, including you Dende)

*************************************************************************

            (Up on the lookout)

            Dende, who was drinking his Pina Colata, choked on it when he heard that. Then he looked over at Mt. Popo, & said, "You don't think he really meant that, do you."

            Mr. Popo answered, "I don't know, but I do know this, once you've pissed off a saiyan I'd be careful cause you never know what they'll do next."

            "That's what I was afraid of," gulped Dende.

***************************************************************************

Linz: Well I finally got some Dende threats in there now.

P/T: Yep!

Pan: Hey, Linz didn't you have to tell the Readers about your Ideas for sequels.

Linz: Oh yeah, my first one is about the birth of Pan but it's not interactive & it's not my usual style of writing. & the one after that is a Pan Torture one & it's interactive.

Trunks: Well let's get on w/ the choices!

Linz: Ok! A: While Gohan is telling Videl his life story, the chibis decide they want to bring back Goku to life, so they start their hunt of the Dragonballs.

Pan: B: Starting the same as A, but instead of the chibis it's Hurcule coming back & finding out from the students about Videl, Gohan, & the Pans.

Trunks: C: Starting the same, but it's time for another Operation: GAVT meeting.

Linz: Well that's it for this chapter! BYE!!!!!!!!!!!

P/T: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. 200th Special

Linz: WWWAAAHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Welcome to the 200th reviewer special! 

Pan: That's great Linz so who's the 200th reviewer?

(Trunk comes into the room) Linz they are here now so we can start.

Linz: GOODY!! **(In an announcer's type voice) Our first guest of the special is our 100th review. Now please welcome back, DES!!!!!!!!!!!! {AKA Dark Emotionless Shadow}**

(Des walks into the room and the room bust into applause)

(Over in the corner sat Linz by her PC playing the applause though the computer)

(They all look at her)

Linz: What it the only way to get that many applause since we can't invite everyone over since my house is so small.

D/P/T: (Sweatdrop)

Linz: (Does her version of the Son Grin) ok on w/ the intro. **Drum roll please!**

Pan: (Goes over to the PC & picks drum roll)

BBBUUUURRRUUUMMMMPAPPAPAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: **NOW WELCOME TO THE STORY!!!!!!!!!! DDDDDDEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {AKA Dell-Doo}**

Dell: (Struts into the room & gets the same applause as Des. Pan is at the computer) Thank you, thank you very much, this is such an honor.

Linz: You know this isn't the Oscars, right.

Dell: It isn't well I'm leaving. (Walk out the door)

L/P/D/T: WHHAATTTT???? (O_O)

Dell: (Sticks her head in the room) Just Kidding!

T/D/L/P: (Breathes a sigh of relief)

Dell: MMMMWWWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trunks: (Whispering to Pan & Des) Are we sure that Dell isn't just Linz in disguise, because they both very insane wackoes.

L/DL: Hey no insults. (Both grab their Frying pans of Doom & smack him upside the head)

Trunks: (X_X {knocked out})

DL/L: (Look at each other & nods their heads) MMMMWWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Pan: (Looks at Des & asks) Do you want some of my popcorn & pickle mix. (Tries to hand him the bowl)

Des: (Looks at Pan & then the bowl) Um no thanks!?!?!?!? (Turns a bit green)

Pan: Your loss! (Chows down on her mix)

Des: Hey Mad Scientists 1 & 2, can we get on w/ the reason were here.

L/DL: Huh, Oh yeah now I remember.

Trunks: (Wakes up) OUCH that hurt!

Dell: Sorry Trunks, but at least you woke up at a good time.

Trunks: I did, what for?  
Linz: Because we are going out side to start our beat down on Angela, Sharpner, & Hercule.

Trunks: Yes!!!!!!

{In Linz's backyard}

Linz: (Sitting & typing, and 1 second after she finished typing. A/S/H all popped into the backyard all tied up & gagged)

P/T/DL/D: SWEET!!!!!

Linz: Ok T/P go sit down & watch. And D/DL lets bring out our weapons.

Dell: (Has the Frying Pan of Doom out & rocket)

Des: (Bring out a Bazooka, a Machete, brass knuckles, & his steel toed boots)

Linz: (Has her Laptop)

D/T/P/DL: WHAT!!!!!! (O_O)

Linz: People w/ my Laptop I can do anything I want w/ him, just by typing.

T/D/DL/P: OH!

Linz: Ok, the order we will go in is Dell, then Des, & Finally Me. Kay?

DL/D: Kay!!!!

{Dell's turn}

Dell: Hey Linz can you type that's there is a big wall in your backyard.

Linz: Ok! (PPOOPP!!!) {A big concrete wall was in the yard}

Dell: Now it is time for some racquetball.

(Dell takes her pan & uses it like a racket. She swings at Angela, hits her & sends her into the wall. Angela bounces back, because she is made of silicone. This continues until Angela is a bloody, gory mess. Dell then ties her up to the rocket. She then searches her pockets & then says)

Dell: Does anyone have some matches I can use?

Des: No but I have a Flamethrower (Pulls it out & gives it to Dell)

L/P/T: (Sweatdrop)

Dell: Yeah! FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pan: Do you think she may be a pyro?

T/L: (Shrug their shoulders)

(Dell starts the flames, and then does over to the rocket. She lights the wicker. It burns down. The Rocket & Angela shoot up into the air & explode.)

Dell: MMMMWWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!! Now it is your turn Des!

{Des's turn}

Des: Ok the first thing to do is get rid of that hair. (He pulls of the machete & gives Sharper's hair a good hack)

(Next he puts on his Brass Knuckles & Steel toed boots) This for trying to mess up Gohan & Videl. (He then starts beating the crap out of him. When he is finished he is even more messed up than Angela was) Now it is onto the grand finally. "He pulls out the bazooka, targets Sharpner & Pulls the Trigger.)

BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(Now there is a big hole in the yard)

DL/L/T/P: All Clapped

Des: (Takes a bow) Your turn Linz.

{Linz's Turn} (Beware)

Linz: (Typing on her laptop. Suddenly Hercule's afro starts changing color it turned into a rainbow afro. Then he is now warring a pink tutu & ballerina slippers. Then reporter & photographers pop in to take pictures of him, and pop away. Then all his hair disappears & a fake plastic princess crown sits on top his head. Then new reporters & photographers pop in to take some photos & then pop out. After that pops in Vegeta & Gohan **{AN: This Gohan is from the future, to be exact he is from my next story in this series.} they see Hercule & bust up laughing then decide to blast him.)**

Gohan: KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!

Veggie: FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!

(Then there is another giant hole in the yard. Vegeta & Gohan smirked & then were popped out.)

Linz: (Turned to the Group) Well?

D/DL/P/T: (Bring out score cards)

Des: 9.9

Dell: 10

Trunks: 9.9

Pan: 10

Linz: Yes!!!

Pan: Well while you guys were doing this my contractions started.

L/T/DL/D: WWWHHHAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: (Pulls out her car keys) Ok Trunks fly your wife to the hospital, we will meet you there. (Trunks & Pan leaves) Ok, you two lets vamanos.

{After 20 death threat on Trunks, 15 cans of pop, 10 games of poker, & 5 hours later}

Linz: (Holding her mini-me) Lindsey Vegeta Briefs, your so cute. (She had Black hair w/ crystal blue eyes & a black tail)

Dell: (Holding her mini-her) Hi Ardell Gohan Briefs, you were named after me. (Ardell had Black hair w/ lavender streaks & Dark Blue eyes & a black tail)

Des: (Holding his mini-him) Hey you watch out for your little sisters ok, Brian Goku Briefs. (He had Lavender hair & black eyes w/ a black tail)

(Brian was born first. A haft an hour later Ardell was born. And an hour after that it was Lindsey)

Pan & Trunks sat together on the bed & smiled at each other.

Bra & Goten were sitting in a loveseat holding their little baby girl named Elisabeth. (She had Black hair w/ streaks of Blue & Blue eyes & a Blue tail. And she is 2 months older then the rest)

Linz: Well I think this a good way to end the special don't you?

B/G/P/T/D/DL: Yes!

Linz: Ok see you guys for the next chapter which will be coming out real soon. Bye

All: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Dragonballs

Linz: I told you I'd be back soon.

Dell: Hi everyone!

Des: Hi!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: You all are probably wondering where T/P are at. Well the won't be able to commentate for awhile because of our minis, so while they away Des & Dell will be helping me.

Des: Well now let's get on to the reason we are here. So what won???  
Linz: The winners are A & B!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dell: YYYYEEESSSS!!!!!! More HERCULE TORTURE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Des: COOL!!!!! GOKU'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: (Has her ears covered) Damn you two are loud!!! Ok, Dell, why don't you do the disclaimer?

Dell: Sure!! Linzey doesn't own DBZ or GT, cause if she did I would give me all her money, or I would go mad scientist on her. 

L/D: Yeah, sure, whatever!!! Ok on w/ the story.

Dell: (whining) But I would!!!!!!

**********************************************************************

            (Wednesday, 7am)

            In Videl's room, Videl was sleeping in her bed w/ Gohan & GT Pan sleeping in chairs by her bed. C Pan was sleeping in Gohan's lap. Videl started to wake up. When she look around the room, she saw them & remembered what happened yesterday. Then she decided to be a little bit devious. After shaking C Pan to wake her up, she told C Pan her plan to wake the other two up. C Pan being the little Demi Devil she is agreed to help.

            Videl got her Boom Box ready, while C Pan ran got a Guns n Roses CD. After putting it into the Boom Box they placed headphone on their head. With the volume turned up at full blast, Videl pushed play.

            "WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE!!!!!!!!"

            "AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" screamed Gohan & GT Pan as they fell out of their chairs.

            C Pan & Videl fell down laughing. While this happening Bulma, Vegeta, & the rest of the GT crew came running in. They saw Gohan & GT Pan on the floor looking like they were going to kill the other two. Bulma cleared her throat to catch their attentions. They all look over to her.

            She says, "Since you are awake I guess it is time for Gohan & Videl to have their talk."

            Everyone nodded. The four on the floor got up Gohan got back in the chair & Videl went to the one where Pan was sleeping in. Everyone else left the room.

            "You want the whole story don't you?" He said.

            "Yes," said Videl.

            "Ok, it started about 18 years before I was born…"

************************************************************

            (With the Demi's)

            "I'm bored," cried Goten.

            "So am I!!!!" said the other 3.

            (A couple of seconds later)

            "I'm bored," said Goten.

            "We know Goten!!!!" they yelled.

            (This continues for 5 more minutes)

            "I'm still bored!"

            "GOTEN!!! SHUT UP!!!!!"

            Trunks jumps up & says, "How about we go annoy Dad."

            "We can't our future selves & him are training." said the girls.

            "Oh yeah, I forgot." He said.

            "I wish I had a Daddy." said the sad Goten w/ tears in his eyes. **{A.N.: Poor Goten!!!!!!!}**

            Pan jump up now, "That's what we can do!"

            "HUH?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" the others said.

            "We can make Grandpa alive again w/ the dragonballs!" she said.

            "Great Idea!!!!" said Bra.

            "Let's Do it!!" screamed Trunks.

            "Yeah I get a Daddy!!!!" yelled Goten.

            The 4 of them run into Bulma's lab & grabbed the radar. Then they took off fly after the 1st ball.

****************************************************************

            (Back w/ Gohan & Videl)

            "So after the tournament, Mom & Dad got married even though my Dad still thought it was something to eat. And about 9 months later I was born w/ my tail."

            "WOW!!!!!! So your half alien, oh I mean saiyan." She said.

            "Yes, would you like to continue now?"

            "Uh huh!"

            "Ok about 5 years later…"

***************************************************************

            (Chibi's)

            "We have almost been eating by a giant Lizards, shot by a tiny blue guy, who said he is going to be the king of the world, & been chased by sharks & giant flying LIZARDSSSS!!!!!!!" screeched Bra.

            "We know Bra." said the other 3.

            "And not only that but we stole from Chichi." She said.

            "We technically didn't steal, since it's the Son family ball, & Goten & I are part of the Son Family." Pan said.

            "And any ways we only have ball left to get." said Trunks.

             "So where is it?" Goten asked.

            "We should be right on top of it." said Trunks, who is looking at the radar.

            "Um, guys!!!!!" said Pan.

            "What Pan??" they said.

            "Would that be it???" as she pointed to the Dragonball that Trunks & Goten where staying on, which was covered almost completely w/ dirt.

            "Um Yeah." They said while blushing.

            "Thought so, now get of it." She said.

             Both of them jumped off it then Pan dug it up. They then get out all the balls out. The dragonballs start to glow & the sky turned dark. In a flash of lightning, the dragon called Shenron.

            "Who has called me??" it asks.

            "We have called you," said Pan.

            "What are your wishes?"

            "We wish that my Dad's Daddy was alive."

            "That can not be done he has already been reborn before."

            "Yes, but he is now a different person because he is now a grandfather, not just a father. So that mean if he is a different person now he can be reborn. Hah beat that!" She said. **{AN: Damn she is smart for a 3 year old}**

**            "Um…Aaaa… Damn I can't. Your wish is granted. What is your second wish?"**

            "We wish he was here right now." Trunks butted in.

            "Granted & Good Bye." It said & in another flash of lightning he was gone, but in it place was a confused looking Goku.

            "Hi?!?!?!?!?!?" said Goku.

**********************************************************

            (Same time at the Capsule Corp.)

            The students just broke for lunch. As the sat down in walked Hercule. He saw one of his students he knew to hang out w/ Videl.

            "Sharpner isn't it?' he said.

            "Yes sir, but why are you here." Sharpner asks.

            "To save my daughter form freaks that are in this place."

            "Who are they & can I help?"

            "Sure, & all I know is that wild point black hair & black eyes."

            "You mean that geek, Gohan, & Miss Bulma's husband."

            Erasa, who was listening in to their conversation, butted in.

            "Mister Hercule, sir, why would you want to take Videl away for Gohan, when they are going to be parents together."

            "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*************************************************************

Linz: End of Chapter.

D/DL: GO LINZ!!!!! (Applause to chapter)

Linz: Thanks (Blushes)

Dell: Ah isn't that cute she's modest.

Linz: I'm not that modest. I ROCK!!!!  
Dell: I guess I was wrong. (Sweatdrop)

Des: (Sweatdrop) I don't know ether of them

L/DL: (Pulls out Specula of Torture {which are used on humans cause they can't take the Frying Pan} and smacks him over the head w/ it.) Take that!!!!!

Des: Ouch!!! Ok on to the choices. (He rubs his head)

Linz: A: Vegeta finds out his mate has been keeping a secret from him for about FIVE months, & we get his reaction to the news.

Des: B: I suggested this in a review: But onto the choice: Hercule starts saying he beat Cell & then Goku & the chibis IT behind him & Goku then coughs.

Dell: Or C: After getting the whole story from Erasa, Hercule runs into the room G/V are at. But since they were about to leave, it causes Videl to be thrown into Gohan's arms & kisses him.

Linz: I hope it all 3. I got to admit.

D/DL: Well it's not up to you it's up to the readers. So BYE!!!!!!!!!!!

All: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Kiss

Linz: Haha!!! I beat you!

Des: Yah so what, he made his bigger than her's. (Stands in a grumpy Vegeta pose)

Dell: What are you two fighting about? (Coming in w/ the three mini-us)

Linz: Oh the babies!!!! (Runs over & picks up Lindsey) Ohh aren't you just the cutest thing in the world. (She tickles her stomach)

Lindsey: (Giggle & wraps her tail around Linz wrist)

(Dell & Des hold their little prodigies)

Dell: You still haven't answered me.

Linz: We were fighting over Lindsey & Brian. You see we taught them to make ki balls. Lindsey did it first & it pissed him off.

Des: (Stuck his tongue out at her) So what his was bigger.

Dell: Ok enough already lets get on w/ the story.

Linz: Ok. All 3 won so Des do the disclaimer.

Des: Linz doesn't own these characters, but she does own the spatula of torture.

L/DL: On w/ the story

3 chibis: (Giggle & clap)

***********************************************************************

            (At capsule corp)

            Hercule was steaming.

            "YOUR TELLING ME THAT FREAK & MY DAUGHTER ARE GOING TO HAVE A FREAKETT TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            "Yessss sssiiirrr." Said the scared Erasa.

            "WELL NOT WHILE I'M ALIVE IT'S NOT"

            He starts walking to Gohan's room & he flings the door open.

**************************************************************************

            (Inside the room)

            Videl turns around before exiting the room {AN: The door is still closed}

            "Gohan I want to thank you for trusting me w/ your secrets."

            "It was my…."

            The door flings open knock Videl into his arms & making him fall to the floor w/ Videl. When they land, her lips hit his.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" screams the afroed idiot as he runs out of the room.

            Not that Gohan & Videl even noticed. They were a bit preoccupied.

**************************************************************************

            (With the Chibis & Goku)

            "So you four brought me back to life." Goku said.

            "Uh huh!" they said.

            "And you are the 7 year old vision of Baby Trunks," pointing to Trunks.

            "Yep!"

            "And you are my other son who was born after I died." 

            "Yes, my name is Goten,"

            "Hi Goten," He picks him up & hugs him.

            While still holding Goten, "And you two are from the future were you are Veggie's daughter & you are my granddaughter." talking to the girls.

            "That's right." They said. 

            "Well since that's settled lets go home" Goku says.

            "No, we have to go to my home that's where everyone at." Said Trunks.

            "Ok Capsule Corp. here we come" He picks up all the kids & does IT.

**************************************************************************

            (Back w/ the Idiot)

            "Mr. Satan are you alright?" asked the students.

            "Yes, my loyal fans." He says.

            "Well since your ok, can you tell us all your great adventures." Said Sharpner.

            "Well ok, since my pumpkin is probably already beat up that freak. BAH BHA BAH BAH BAH… And than I gave him my power punch."

            When he saw that everyone was looking behind him, he turned around to see a young man w/ 4 kids hang off him where no one was there before.

            Goku said, "So this is the guy, who took credit for what Gohan did. He defiantly isn't very powerful. I bet as a baby, Trunks, you could beat him up."

            "Really!" he said.

            "Yep!!!" said Goku doing the Son Grin.

            "Who are you???" asked the Idiot.

            "GOKU!?!?!?!?!" yelled Bulma & Chichi.

            "KAKAROTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" said Veggie.

            "DAD?!?!?!?!?!?!" said Gohan.

            "Hi guys." Said Goku.

            "WHO??????" said the class.

            "Hi I'm Goku Son, the father of Gohan."

            "You mean as in the Goku Son, who won the tournament before Mr. Satan."

            "Yep!"

            "WOW!!!" said the class.

            "GOKU!!!!! Where the hell have you been I missed you." Said Chichi, who was whacking him in the head w/ 'the pan'.

            "OWWW!!! Chichi I'm sorry & I missed you too."

            She dropped the 'pan' & said, "You did?"

            "Yes," he sighs in relief.

            But that is when he notices something different about Bulma. Her ki has changed almost as if it has been multiplied.

            "Bulma should you be on your feet w/ you condition?" asked Goku.

            "What condition?" the rest asked.

            "Well she is…" he starts, but then looks at Bulma, who is signaling him to be quiet. That's when everyone looked back & saw her doing this.

            "Alright, women tell us what is going on," said Vegeta.

            She sighs in defeat, "Ok, well I have two new inventions. One that has the ability to change your looks into anything you want, & also a device that makes your ki seem to be the same, but I guess it only work on people who were around when I put it on."

            "But why?" asked Veggie.

            "Because Veggie Head I'm 5 months pregnant." She takes off her pair of earrings, & then they felt the ki change & saw her round stomach.

            "OH SHIT!!!!" yelled Veggie as he fainted.

            "Well I guess we have to wait another day to start that work assignment." Said Bulma.

**************************************************************************

Linz: End of Chapter

D/DL: (On the floor laughing) HAHAHAHA!!!! VEGGIE FAINTING HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

3 babies: (Looking at the laughing people)

Linz: Ok onto the choices: A: Gohan has been trying to get alone w/ Videl, but people keep on interrupting him when he starts asking her.

Dell: hehehe! B: Veggie is now all overprotective of his mate, but that doesn't stop him from give Gohan a lesson on mating w/ the help of Goku.

Des: C: The idiot is at it again, he tries to plead w/ his daughter that those people are lying & Pan isn't her daughter. But the Pans don't like that Idea so they decide to have some fun w/ Grandpa Idiot.

Linz: Ok now that we're done w/ the choices. I will tell you something that will defiantly happen in the next chapter.

DL/D: What's that?

Linz: The conception of Pan.

DL/D: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Linz: Well Bye & PLEASE REVIEW!

Babies: (Giggle & Clap & Wave)


	18. Date

Linz: (VERY BIG SMILE & humming to herself)

Des: (Whispering to Dell) Is it only me who is getting very scared by the way she is smiling.

Dell: (Whispering back) Nope!! Cause it scares me too. 

Linz: Hi guys!!! (Still smiling)

D/DL: Hi Linz. (Steps back from her)

Linz: Well come on in & welcome to the Birthday Bash!!!!!

DL/D: HUH?!?!?!? Whose b-day is it?????

Linz: Mine!!!!!!!!!!! July 28, 1986, I was born. I'm 17 today!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

D/DL: OH!!!!!! Well that explains everything. So who one this time?

Linz: Oh come one it not that hard to figure out.

Dl/D: C

Linz: Yep!!!!!!!!! & Dell you can the disclaimer.

Dell: Ok! Linz DOES NOT OWN DBZ!!!

D/L: Ok on w/ the fic!!!!!!!!

*****************************************************************************

            (Thursday in the GR)

            "Ok today we are finally going to get to test my robots," said Bulma, "And you Sayians DO NOT DESTROY THEM!!!!!!"

            Veggie, Goku (who joined the group), Gohan, & the GT's all covered their ears.

            "Yes, Bulma/Mom/Woman." They said.

            "Ok, now let's start," she said while pushing the button to start the robots.

*****************************************************************************

            (Beware I am terrible at Fight Scenes)

            The 8 robots each went after one person. 

            The robot that Videl was fighting did a high kick towards her head. She did a backbend & then did a flip over. While do the flip she hit the robot w/ her legs sending it to the floor. It got up. Videl went into her martial arts stance. She & the bot ran to each other. After awhile of dodging attacks & hitting each other they got ready for the final attack.

            The robot ran & jumped into the air. It was doing a flying kick. Videl got ready. Just when the kick was about to hit, she turned her body & grabbed it's leg. She spun around flinging the robot right against the wall. The bot turned off. Videl won the match.

            Videl heard clapping. She quickly turned around to see all the sayians were done, & they were watching her.

            Gohan walked up to her & said, "Well my lady, since we are done for today may I escort you to dinner." He bowed & gave her his arm.

            Videl just laughed & grabbed his arm. She then said, "Ok 'my Lord' lets hit the road."

*****************************************************************************

            (After dinner)

            "Videl, we would be happy to teach you how to be cook," said Chichi & Bulma.

            "Good, because I think I will need to learn how if I have to feed them." She said.

            "Well thanks! I got to go get ready Gohan wants to take me some where tonight, Bye!"

            "Bye Videl!"

            Videl leaves the room.

            "Chi isn't tonight the full moon. Do you know what that means," said Bulma.

            Chichi nods her head, & then she starts dancing around the room. She is also singing, "I'm getting a daughter in laaww! I'm getting a daughter in laaww! And soon I'll get a granddaughtteeerr!!!!!"

            Bulma just sweatdropped.

*****************************************************************************

            (Videl's room) 

            "Well I think I am ready," she said to the Pans, who were in the room w/ her.

            "Momma you look pretty." said C Pan.

            "I'm right Mom, you do look pretty." GT Pan said w/ a smile.

            Videl was in a navy blue sundress w/ red medium heeled pumps & a red shawl. She also had on something C Pan gave her. It was a crown of red carnations on her head.

            C Pan also gave Gohan a red carnation for his suit.

            Then there was a frantic knock on the door. Videl was about to open it when the door open & in flew the afroed idiot.

            "Sugar those people are lying to you. I mean how in the would could you have children when your only 18 years old. Those kids are probably playing a prank on you. And there is no way you could like that freak. Him w/ his pointy black hair & those beady black eyes of his, you can trust him. He is just a little creep."

            "WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!!!! THAT'S MY FATHER YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!" yelled the Pans.

            "Huh?!?!?!?!" he said.

            "We are 'those children' you were talking about, & we do NOT like you talking about our Dad like that!!!!!"

            "Eeeepp!" he squeaked.

            C Pan phased out. She then phased in by the window & opened it. She phased back after that.

            "How??" he said in a high voice.

            The both looked at each other & nodded. They created some small ki balls & shot them at his feet making him dance & he also pee his pants.

            "EEWWW!!!" says C Pan & sticks out her tongue in disgust.

            "Ok lets finish this NOW!!" said GT Pan, who was also disgusted.

            They both run & then jump in the air doing a high kick. And the kick sends him flying out the window.

            "Ten buck says he doesn't land for at least 10 miles." said C Pan.

            "No way am I going to do that bet because I know you are right." GT Pan said.

            Videl just shook her head & laughed.

            "Well since that is over can my lady & I go out now?"

             The there girls turn there heads to see Gohan leaning on the doorway. He was in a navy blue suit w/ a white shirt & the red carnation in the breast pocket.

            Videl smiled & walked over to Gohan & took his hand & they left.

            And they didn't come back until the next day.

*****************************************************************************

Linz: End of Chapter.

DL/D: OOHHH!!!! AAAHHHH!!!

Linz: HEHEHEHEHE!!!!! Okay people there are 2 more chapters left in this story. And I plan to go out with a bang!!!!!! But remember this is a trilogy.

Dell: Hehehe. I can't wait for the 3 part of the trilogy, because that's when our minis get to come in to the story.

Des: Ok but now onto the choices.

Linz: A: Attack of the Chichi. Chichi knows they were not here last night so she starts bring out the wedding & baby supplies.

Des: B: Gohan doesn't know about the sayian bond, even though he did it so now Videl & Gohan can hear each others thought. Veggie & Goku have the job of telling them about it.

Dell: C: It seems not only Gohan & Videl were mating last night. It seems so was the GT crew. Let see how the dads react to that news.

Linz: HEHEHEHEHE!!!!! It's fun being evil! Isn't it?

D/DL: YEP!!!!!!

DL/D/L: Well BYE!!!!! & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Mates

Linz: Welcome to the Last Chapter of Week at Capsule Corp.

D/DL: (Hold onto each other & cries their eyes out) WHHAAAA!!! IT'S ENDING TODAY!!!!!

Linz: Guys it's not ending yet. I still have to do an epilogue to do & it's only the first part of the trilogy. 

DL/D: (Stops crying & saw the position they where in & separated) Great!!!!!

Linz: (Sweatdrops)

Des: So who is our winner today?

Linz: B & C.

Dell: Cool!!!

Linz: Well Des it's your turn to do the Disclaimer.

Des: Ok, LINZEY DOESN'T OWN DBZ SO GET OVER IT ALREADY!!!!!!

DL/L: ON W/ THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!

Des: Also [stands for when the mates talk to each other] & 'thoughts'

******************************************************************************

            (Friday, 7 am)

            Gohan & Videl were sneaking into CC. Their clothes were all wrinkled & dirty. They also lost the carnations along the way.

            Gohan turned to Videl & whispered to her, "We have to be really quiet. We don't want to wake anybody up, especially my mom."

            "Ok," said Videl then she lightly touches her neck & winces in pain.

            "Are you sure you're OK?" he asks.

            "Yes, but I still can't believe you bit me," said Videl, "why did you bit me anyways?"

            "I don't know I just followed my instincts." Gohan said.

            "I can tell you why you did it." said Vegeta.

            Both Gohan & Videl jumped into the air.

            "VEGETA." They said.

            In walks Goku, he says, "Oh hi Gohan, Videl. Have you finished mating already?"

            "MATING!?!?!?!?!?!?"

            "Kakkarott, didn't you teach your son anything." said Veggie.

            "Yeah, I taught him how to do some of my fighting moves." Goku said w/ the Son Grin.

            Veggie, Gohan, & Videl all sweatdrop.

            Veggie turns red. "I'm talking about our sayian traditions, like mating you FOOL!!!!" he stressed.

            "Oh, no. Chichi said he was to young to learn about it when I died." He said w/ another grin.

            They sweatdrop again.

            "Um, ok so what is mating?" asks Gohan.

            "Mating is when Sayains chose their partners. They bite the mates & have sex together to get the full bond."

            Videl & Gohan turn a nice shade of cherry red.

            "You can also have a partial bond if you just do bite your mate. But from your reaction you have the full bond don't you, Brat." Veggie said w/ a smug grin.

            Gohan just glared at him.

            Videl now asked, "But what does this bond do?"

            Goku answered in his cheery manner, "It gives you the ability to sense when your mate is hurt or in danger & you also can speak to them telepathically."

            "WHAT!!!!" they said.

            "I don't believe that." Videl said. 'There is no way that CAN NOT BE RIGHT'

            "Dad, Videl is correct. That can't be right." Gohan said.

            Videl's jaw dropped, & Veggie just smirked.

            "Well then if we are wrong brat, then why did you just answer something that the girl didn't even say?" Veggie said.

            "Didn't you just say…" asked Gohan

            "No, but I thought it." She said.

            "Well since that's done lets go get some food Veg." said the happy-go-lucky Goku.

            "KAKKAROTT!!!! DO NOT CALL ME VEG!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.

            "Sure… VEG!!" said Goku, who then ITed out of the room."

            "I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU FOOL!!!!!!" Veggie screamed & ran out of the room in search of Goku.

            'I have the weirdest life in the universe' thought Gohan.

            "That you do Gohan." Said Videl.

            [Videl you just answered my thoughts] G

            [I know that Gohan & right now we're talking through our bond] V

            [I know & I like it, so lets go eat] G

            Gohan picks Videl up bridal style & start running towards the dinning room.

            [GOHAN PUT ME DOWN!!!!! GGGGOOOOOOHHHHHAAAANNNNN!!!!!!!!!] V

***************************************************************************

            (In the dinning room eating breakfast)

            Goku, Veggie, Gohan, & the chibies were all eating their mountains of food. While Chichi & Bulma were welcoming Videl into the Sayian's Mates group, population: 3. But that's when Chichi asked the fatal question, "Where are the GT's at?"

            C Pan answered that question, "They left after Momma & Daddy left, & all of you guys went to your rooms. I think they went out to do the same thing Momma & Daddy went to do."

            Veggie & Gohan dropped the food & stopped eating. Their eyes went large.

            That is when, guess who, came into the room. You got it right, The GT crew.

            The two dads turned SS. "YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!!"

            Trunks & Goten turned pale white & then went SS to run away from them.

            "GET BACK HERE YOU TWO!!!! WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!"

            "AAAAAHHHH!!!!! HELP US!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!"

            Gohan & Veggie were shooting their attacks at them.

            "Shouldn't we go help them, Pan?" asked Bra.

            "No, let our Dads have their fun, because you know they wouldn't kill them for our sakes." Said Pan.

            "Good point & anyways I'm hungry. So mom what's for breakfast?" She asked.

            Everyone just shrugged their shoulders & handed them some food.

************************************************************************

            (an hour & a half later w/ the boys)

            The four males were in the GR. Two of the looked like they were having the time of their lives, while the other two look like corpses.

            "Well, Brat, why don't we finish them off now." Said Veggie w/ a smirk.

            "OK!" Gohan said copying his smirk.

            They powered up & GT Trunks & Goten said their prays.

            "KAMEHAMEHA" "FINAL FLASH"

            The GT girls ran into the room after hearing their guys prays & yelled, "DAD STOP!!!!!"

            But the attacks already let… & hit the ground an inch away from the boys. The boys looked at the giant holes right by them & then looked at each other & FAINTED.

            The girls breathed a sigh of relief & sweatdropped after they fainted.

            All while this was happing, Gohan & Veggie smiled & pretty much skipped out of the GR after throwing the girls some senzue beans for the guys.

******************************************************************************

            (later that day)

            All the students have left the CC w/ an A for the week. Also Bulma had a machine that took away some of the information they should have never learned. So the only people there were the sayians & their mates. 

            "Well that was an interesting week wasn't it." Said Videl.

            "Uh hu!!" the rest said.

            "Thanks again Bulma for erasing some of the classes' memories." Said Gohan.

            "Your welcome Gohan!" said Bulma, who was very pleased w/ herself.

            That when the was a loud BBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!! & smoke filled the area.

            For the second time this week Bulma pulled out her capsule w/ the big fan in it. The fan blew away the smoke to see an even larger time machine than before. The top open to reveal the future Bulma, who smiled at everyone.

            "MMMOOOOMMMMMMYYYYYY!!!!!" yelled C Bra, who ran to her & hugged her legs.

            "Hi, honey I missed you." She said as she bent down to pick her up. She stood back up w/ C Bra in her arms.

            That's when C Pan came up to her & asked, "Is it time to go home?"

            "Yes, Pan & we are also going to drop off the GT's as well, so you four say good bye & lets go."

            The chibi girls waved to their past parent & were placed into the ship.

            The GTs hugged everyone good bye & got into the ship.

            Future Bulma said, "Well good-bye everyone!!" She got in & started the machine.

            That's when GT Pan shout out, "Oh yeah, congratulations, Mom & Dad your PREGNATE!!!!"

            And w/ that they popped out.

            "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTTT!!!!!!!!" yelled the two teens.

******************************************************************************

Linz: End of Chapter

D/DL: MMMWWWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! That is a great way to end a chapter.

Linz: I know.

Dell: So we are not doing a vote for the epilogue.

Linz: Yeap!!! The epilogue is going to be like a preview for the 2nd part of the trilogy.

Des: Ok, so when is it coming out?

Linz: The epilogue will be out in a couple days.

DL/D: COOL!!!

Linz: Well lets end it now. SO…

D/DL/L: GOOD BYE & PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Epilogue

Linz: Welcome to the Epilogue of Week at Capsule Corp.

Dell: (Starts Bawling) I DON'T WANT IT TO END!!!!!!!

Linz: (Puts her head in her hand)

D/P/T: (Eat popcorn while watching the 2 girls)

Des: So you guys came back for the end of the story.

Pan: Yes & the triplets are at Capsule Corp. right now.

Linz: (Who is now finished with her embarrassment of her friend's actions) I hate to be Veggie right now.

Trunks: We know!

Dell: (Who is done w/ her bawling) So who's doing the Disclaimer?

Linz: Pan & Trunks.

P/T: OK!!!! LINZEY DOEN'T OWN DBZ, BUT IF SHE DID THIS WOULD HAVE ACTUALLY HAPPENED!

L/D/DL: DAMN RIGHT!!!!! & ON W/ THE EPILOGUE!!!!!!

**************************************************************************

            Well it has being six months since we have seen everyone.

             Gohan & Videl are now married. They have been married for five months now. But there was a problem, the afroed idiot didn't approve of the marriage, so he disowned Videl.

            With the Briefs/Vegeta crew, they had new baby girl around three months ago. Her name is Bra. (Well Duh!!!!) And Veggie spoils her rotten.

            Goku, Chichi, & Goten are all excited about becoming a grandfather/grandmother/uncle.

            And now with are favorite couple. 

            Gohan is nervous as hell to be a father, & is also very worried about Videl.

            Even after finding out her father was a fake she still cared about him. She thought that her father would some how get over his fear & stubbornness about the Sons, when he found out she was getting married to him & was pregnant. But he didn't.

            That's when he disowned her, and Videl has been sad about that ever since. But she still hopes that he will change his mind.

            Now onto are LEAST favorite person in the INTIRE UNIVERSE!!!!! He still says he is the one who defeated Cell. But now his main goal in life is to get ride of that freak in his family line, even if it was only a baby.

            And he has a plan to do so…

*****************************************************************************

Linz: End of Week at Capsule Corp.

T/DL/P/D: (All stopped eating popcorn & had their jaws to the ground)

Linz: MMMMWWWWWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

DL/P: WOW!!!!

D/T: DAMN!!!!

Linz: Ok onto the voting.

P/D/T/DL: HUH??????????  
Linz: We are voting to see who is going to be the co-host. A: Des & Dell!!! B: Pan & Trunks!!! OR C: All four of them!!!!

D/T/DL/P: WHAT!!!!!!

Linz: Well good bye & see you for the 2nd part of my trilogy call Fight to Survive.

ALL: AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!    


End file.
